1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting equipment and, more specifically, to a bow sighting device comprising a mounting bracket having a plurality of threaded apertures therethrough for mounting to a bow in a typical manner with front and rear sighting apparatus releasably attached to the mounting bracket whereby targeting adjustments can be made in addition to mounting adjustments for left or right handed users. Alternately provided is a lighting element releasably fixed approximate the rear sight pin that may incorporate a length of optical fiber.
The front-sight apparatus is composed of a sight-pin housing, housing attachable track, track mating front-sight mounting attachable to the mounting bracket, and at least one sight-pin with optical fiber within said housing. The rear-sight apparatus is composed of a mounting bracket attachable platform and a sight-pin.
All of the sight-pins have a somewhat Y-shape with the apex divergent arms extending from a semicircular base, as opposed to the typical sight pins having a V-shaped notch, which by design provides for easily aligning the semicircular pin trough with the desired pin point of optical fiber positioned within the front-sight sight-pin.
More than one optical fiber may be positioned within the front sight sight-pin and may be of different colors. Furthermore, the instant invention provides that the one or more optical fibers may extend from the back side of the front-sight sight-pin and be anchored in such a manner as to be hidden from view when using the sighting device. Alternately provided is an engageable lighting element that will illuminate the optical fibers providing pin points of light emanating from the optical fiber ends terminating in the front side of the sight-pin. The rear sight sight-pin may also have one or more optical fibers having terminal ends on the front side of the pin which can be illuminated from a selectively engageable lighting element.
It is further envisioned that the sight-pin itself may incorporate a selectively engageable lighting element in communication with optical fibers having a terminus on the front side of the sight-pin. Alternately provide for with this configuration is a movable gateway positioned between the bulb and fibers for selectively illuminating one or more of the optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other sighting devices designed for bows. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,517 issued to Larson on Oct. 10, 1972.
Another patent was issued to Kalmbach on Jul. 3, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,575. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,313 was issued to Scott on Jan. 22, 1985 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 19, 1988 to Kudlacek as U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,614.
Another patent was issued to Colvin on Mar. 21, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,150. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,678 was issued to Sears on Dec. 18, 1990. Another was issued to Hacquet on Sep. 17, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,193 and still yet another was issued on May 11, 2004 to Gallops, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,727.
Another patent was issued to Forrest on Oct. 24, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,512. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB 1,249,444 was issued to Tinnefeld on Oct. 13, 1971. Another was issued to Stewart on Nov. 9, 1999.